


A Game of Wills

by lovelydarkanddeep



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Force bond hijinks, Force bond teasing, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inappropriate use of the force bond, Loud Sex, Masturbation, Moaning, Mutual Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelydarkanddeep/pseuds/lovelydarkanddeep
Summary: Rey and Kylo appear to one another through the force bond and publicly tease the other.Both decide to make it a game of sorts - who will break and moan first?- - -Based on this tumblr post: https://youknowicantakewhateveriwant.tumblr.com/post/169007551713/also-noise-kink-theyre-both-naturally-loud





	A Game of Wills

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up, kids.

The first time, Kylo does it to see how she would react.

 

They’d shared intimate moments through the bond before, seen each other, been with each other in the space between dreams and reality. But never in such public spaces.

 

Rey is obviously in some sort of meeting when the bond awakens, and though he can only detect the blurry image of people sat around a table and the dull murmurs of voices, she is there, clear as ever.

 

Her eyes flicker to him, not even widening in surprise. Not anymore. It’s become a dance of sorts, their bond. One they know the steps to by heart now.

 

She lifts a finger almost imperceptibly, yet he knows it is meant for him.

 

It’s a command.

  
_Wait_.

 

But Kylo has never been one to follow orders.

 

Rey is surprised when she again looks back at where Kylo was to find him no longer there - yet she still senses their bond thrumming noticeably at the edge of their minds.

 

Then, the first touch of his gloved hands on her thighs under the table causes her to jump in her chair - and quite noticeably too.

 

“Rey?” Poe questions, eyes drawn to her sudden movement.

 

Plastering on a forced smile and pretending a smug Kylo Ren wasn’t currently nestled between her legs, she waves him on.

 

“Sorry. My legs fell asleep. Continue.”

 

Poe eyes her another long second, before nodding and continuing with the strategy meeting.

 

Her ire returns full-force, focused directly on the man centered between her legs that she cannot see fully because of the table. If she really cranes her neck downwards she can make out some glossy dark hair, but she doesn’t do this for too long as it’s extremely suspicious.

 

Rey grits her teeth subtly, angry at Kylo for interrupting her, and perhaps a bit angry too at herself - at the molten feeling that lights her lower belly at his illicit touch.

 

She contents herself with the fact that she’s wearing pants, even if they are relatively thin training ones. Unless he’s going to pull them down, which she doubts, there is not much he can do.

 

Teasingly, his hand traces the sensitive skin at the junction of the inside of her knee, making her go hot, then cold, all at once.

 

Rey’s hand creeps under the table, gripping his hair in a harsh grip to try to get him to stop.

 

He doesn’t.

 

She is about to tear him off her as imperceptibly as possible when his hot mouth is suddenly pressing against the crotch of her pants, mouthing at her.

 

Her hand tightens in his hair, and she has to desperately restrain herself from letting out a damning moan.

 

Kylo chuckles darkly in response, able to make as much noise as he wanted in the safety of his quarters back on his ship.

 

He knows she does not have this same luxury, knows the strength with which she is trying to contain her sounds of pleasure.

 

But he also knows how loud she is, how sometimes her moans and sobs for him cause Resistance members to bang on her door and ask her if she is okay.

 

He decides then that this is something he will do - make her lose control and moan his name so loudly that everyone will know that she is _his_.

 

But Rey knows how loud he can be too, and has never been the type to take things lying down ( _except maybe Kylo_ ).

 

And so it becomes a game - a game of wills.

 

Who will break first, release the loudest moan, alert everyone that there is something going on just beneath their noses.

 

Neither have broken yet, too stubborn, but it is only a matter of time and effort.

 

Hux’s voice is dry and grating, sniveling.

 

“Is there a problem, Supreme Leader?”

 

Kylo swallows a deep moan into his throat, choking on it.

 

 _Yes, there is_ , he wants to answer.

 

He can’t make this speech when a certain scavenger is on her knees in front of him, obscenely taking his cock into her mouth and making the most sinful sounds around his length.

 

His eyes scan the number of dignitaries and guests he needs to convince to support the new Galactic Empire with their funding, knowing how important this is to his reign, his legacy.

 

But all he can hear and see and feel is her slurps, her hollowed cheeks, and the slide of her tongue against his weeping head.

 

Rey smirks against him, ever happy to fuck up his plans as Supreme Leader (soon to be Emperor).

 

And still they continue on, this game of theirs consuming them whole.

 

Rey is just rewiring the calcinator, Rose’s deft fingers helping hold the stripped wire, when Kylo projects himself from their bond.

 

He’s entirely naked, stroking his turgid length, that dark grin bedecking his red sinner’s lips.

 

“I want to fuck you against that ship right now. Pound into you until you forget everything but my name and the feel of me inside you.”

 

Rey chokes slightly, the air not going all the way to her lungs.

 

Rose glances over, eyes concerned.

 

“Are you okay, Rey?”

 

 _No_ , she wants to moan. _Not at all._

 

She can feel him use the Force to caress the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs, vibrating sinfully against it.

 

“I’d pull you across that damn hull, press you against the engine protector so that you can feel it vibrating on your clit. _Just like this_. I’d keep you pressed down, taking you again and again until you shatter around me.”

 

Rey unintentionally opens her mouth-

 

“ _Ah_!” Rose suddenly gasps, pulling her hand away as a small spark buzzes near her finger, Rey carelessly letting the two wire cross.

 

Kylo is a bit pissed that he almost had her and was interrupted but nevertheless smirks in response to Rey’s lack of concentration.

 

He fades just as quickly as he appeared, along with the pleasurable vibrations.

 

Rose gives her a weird look and tells her to go lay down.

 

Rey retaliates during one of his routine practice runs with his small fleet of TIE fighters.

 

She appears just in front of him, practically enmeshed on the viewport.

 

She’s furiously working at her clit, legs spread wide to let him see _everything._

 

Her head is thrown back, lips slick and panting.

 

“ _Kylo,_ ” she wails out, somehow making his two syllable name much more on her tongue.

 

He’s entranced, staring at where her fingers are now dipping in and out her, the Force vibrating over her clit like he’d first done.

 

“Kylo, please, please.”

 

Then, cracking open a lust-glazed eye to peek at him, she moans the final words that has him coming completely undone.

 

“Master, my Emperor - _please_.”

 

The loud groan escapes him unbidden, and though he has lost their game, he feels as though he has won.

 

A smirk of triumph bedecks Rey’s lips now, but she is still intent on playing with herself.

 

Then, she’s coming around her fingers, and he can see _everything_.

 

The fluttering of her walls, the heaving of her rosy breasts, the-

 

“Sir! SIR!”

 

Kylo snaps out of it just as he was about to collide with one of his guard-wing ships, pulling up the ship entirely with the Force.

 

As he levels once more, his heart stutters in a confusing mixture of heady arousal, fear, and defeat.

 

Rey has the audacity to wink at him, sliding her glistening fingers into her rosebud mouth before she fades, leaving only cold, lonely stars in her place.

 

Game, set, match.


End file.
